Cris
by Nessny
Summary: Première histoire, soyez indulgents ! - Le dernier coup a été porté. Échec au roi. Mais l'adversaire est plus fort, et n'abandonne pas. Échec et mat. Ou des pleurs, de la douleur, et des cris.


Le Nogitsune s'écroula, le corps parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables. Le venin de la morsure s'insinuait lentement dans son corps, provoquant un courant électrique plus puissant encore que celui de la Kitsune de foudre. Toutes ses cellules luttaient contre la mutation, tentant de rejeter l'organisme inconnu qui prenait possession du corps du renard.

Une luciole sortit de la bouche du Nogitsune, représentation symbolique de l'âme torturée et maudite de l'esprit. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais ne vola pas longtemps. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se retrouva prisonnière de la prison en bois de sorbier qu'avait apportée Isaac. Il referma le couvercle en un claquement sec, plongeant à jamais l'insecte lumineux dans les ténèbres.

Un soupir de soulagement fut poussé par le groupe d'adolescent se trouvant dans le couloir. C'était enfin terminé, l'âme du Nogitsune était enfermée, et ne restait plus qu'une carcasse vide à leurs pieds, semblable aux statues de marbres de l'Antiquité tant par sa pâleur que par son absence totale de mouvement, figée dans une expression ébahie.

Le calme régna encore quelques secondes, avant qu'un cri de douleur ne perce la nuit. Les regards se tournèrent vers Stiles qui se tenait la tête entre les mains, comme atteint d'une douleur invisible. Il tituba violement, avant de s'agenouillé au sol, copie conforme de son jumeau démonique. La voix du Nogitsune s'éleva alors dans le couloir désert, une voix enrouée de colère et de douleur, accompagnée par un gémissement sourd de Stiles, la voix semblant se répercuter férocement dans son crâne.

« Tu penses pouvoir me battre ?! Tu penses pouvoir gagner face à moi ?! »

L'écho se répercuta jusqu'au dehors de l'enceinte du lycée, tel un vent glacial se propageant dans toutes les directions, annonciateur d'une fin douloureuse. Le combat entre les loups et les Onis cessèrent, laissant les combattants figés dans l'attente d'une suite inconnue. Les Onis disparurent alors en une gerbe de poussière et de fumée noire, laissant à leur place des cadavres de lucioles clignotantes.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, le silence était lourd, aussi épais que du brouillard. Les adolescents regardaient dans toutes les directions, cherchant avec leurs sens inhumains d'où pouvait provenir la voix, tandis que Lydia s'agenouilla à côté de Stiles. Ce dernier tremblait tant la douleur dans sa tête était intense, et des frissons de terreur lui traversait le dos.

Quand la Banshee posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, elle sursauta. La peau du garçon était semblable à celle d'un cadavre, dure et glacée. Le contacte de cette main étrangère sur l'épaule de Stiles ranima la voix, mais elle n'était plus qu'un murmure menaçant, cachant un sourire carnassier.

« Tout le monde en a une, mais personne ne peut la perdre. Je suis ton ombre Stiles, et personne ne peut vivre sans ombre. Personne… »

Ces derniers mots se figèrent dans l'air tandis que le corps du Nogitsune explosait en poussière, sonnant ainsi le glas de la sentence du l'esprit maléfique. Stiles hoqueta, portant ses mains à son ventre, une douleur fulgurante lui broyant les entrailles. Du sang s'échappa de la blessure qui venait de se créer sur son corps.

Stiles hurla. Un cri pire encore que tous ceux qu'il n'avait jamais poussé. Un cri d'agonie, de peur et de désespoir profond.

Il tomba à terre, ses poumons se battant pour l'approvisionner en air tandis que son cri se prolongeait, accompagnant la rivière carmant qui s'échappait de son corps. En un instant, les quatre adolescents furent à ses côtés, lui hurlant de tenir bon, qu'ils allaient le sauver.

Kira porta ses mains à sa bouche quand les yeux de Stiles commencèrent à pleurer des larmes de sang, le flot qui quittait son corps ne se tarissant pas. Scott, assis vers la tête de son meilleur ami, commença à le relever lentement, tentant de le mettre en position assise, mais le cri que poussa Stiles le retient de continuer.

La douleur était tellement vive qu'elle semblait irréelle, comme sortit d'un autre monde. A cette pensée, Stiles grimaça de dépit : tout dans sa vie semblait désormais sortit d'un autre monde, un monde de cauchemars horribles et effrayants. Même son agonie n'avait rien de naturelle.

Un nouveau cri déchira la nuit pendant que son crâne recommençait à lui faire mal. Il était assailli de toutes parts, ne savait plus sur quel point se concentrer pour moins souffrir. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa vision d'une couleur rougeâtre ne lui permettant pas de distinguer les visages de ses amis. Mais il sentait leur présence, et il n'avait pas besoin de posséder des griffes affutées et un odorat surdéveloppé pour sentir leur détresse et leur chagrin. Tous avaient entendu le Nogitsune, ils savaient ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il mourrait lentement, douloureusement, pantin de l'esprit renard jusqu'au bout. Mais Stiles ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. Pas submergé par la douleur. Il allait mourir, mais pas ainsi.

Rassemblant les quelques forces dont il disposait encore, il se tourna vers ce qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami, et ouvrit la bouche pour en sortir un murmure essoufflé.

« Scott… tue… moi… »

Scott le regarda interloqué, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Ce furent les larmes qui commencèrent à couler des joues de Lydia qui lui apportèrent la réponse. Il secoua la tête vivement, les yeux brillants.

« Non Stiles… tu… tu ne peux pas partir… je… nous avons besoin de toi… on… on peut trouver un moyen de te sauver…

-Scott… gémit Stiles, le corps une nouvelle fois traversé d'un éclair de souffrance.

-Je… je peux te mordre ! Je suis sûr que… »

Mais tout en disant ces mots, l'espoir l'abandonnait peu à peu. Il était trop tard, la morsure ne changerait rien à l'état de son frère. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, sa vue brouiller par des larmes brulantes. Sa tristesse fut alors remplacée par de la colère devant l'injustice de son sort. Perdre Allison lui avait brisé le cœur. Perdre Stiles briserait son âme en deux.

Stiles vit le combat intérieur que menait son meilleur ami. Il le ressentait au plus profond de son être, toute cette injustice, toute cette détresse. Il était lâche de demander ça à son frère, mais il savait aussi qu'il serait fort. Il devait l'être. Pour lui, pour son père, pour ses amis, pour la meute. Levant faiblement sa main, il la posa sur le bras secoué de sanglots de Scott, le pressant avec ses dernières forces.

« Scott… aide… moi… »

Les yeux de Scott croisèrent le regard baigné de sang de son ami, et secoua la tête lentement. A ce geste, les pleurs de Lydia et Kira redoublèrent, tandis qu'Isaac avait le regard vide, à des kilomètres de la scène cauchemardesque qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Lentement, Scott se positionna derrière Stiles, le prenant dans ses bras tel un enfant. La douleur fusa une nouvelle fois dans le corps du jeune homme, mais il savait que ce serait la dernière vague. Il sentit les bras de Scott se refermer sur son torse, pressant doucement sa cage thoracique. Il ferma alors définitivement les yeux, et ouvrit la bouche pour une dernière phrase, un dernier mot qui brisa un peu plus le cœur des personnes présentes.

« Merci… »

Sentant son frère lâcher prise, Scott renforça sa prise sur ce dernier, serrant plus fortement le corps de Stiles. Son cœur s'affola à la recherche d'air, puis s'avoua vaincu devant la douleur et la douceur de cet abandon. Une minute après, il avait cessé de battre.

_Dans cette nuit glaciale, un hurlement de loup monta dans les ténèbres. Le cri se répercuta dans les cœurs de tous les habitants de Beacon Hills. Certaines personnes, à l'entente de ce son, s'en rappelèrent un autre, poussé des années auparavant. Ces cris étaient similaires par la douleur qu'ils transportaient, celle de la perte d'une partie d'âme._

_Un instant, le cri résonna, seul, douloureux, tout aussi animal qu'humain. _

_D'autres cris lupins se joignirent bientôt au premier, partageant la douleur de cette perte. Etrangement, une autre créature hurla, d'un cri terrifiant, tel un envoyé de la mort. Une Banshee hurlait de son cri le plus puissant, ses sanglots augmentant la détresse de son cœur._

_Les cris continuèrent pendant une éternité, s'arrêtant pour reprendre en puissance. Et dans les yeux d'un alpha, son crime se grava à jamais, décolorant le rouge chatoyant de la vie pour le bleu glacial de la solitude._


End file.
